


Is that a broadsword or are you just happy to see me?

by girlxsteel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enjoy the sin, F/F, Fingering, Oral, SuperCorp, happy halloween nerds, i figured the only way to make lena hotter was to give her a sword, ofc my first fic is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlxsteel/pseuds/girlxsteel
Summary: Aka the AU where Kara meets Lena at a Halloween party when she first arrives in National City and she doesn’t know who she is yet.





	Is that a broadsword or are you just happy to see me?

It had started off innocently enough. The bar was throwing a Halloween party, and Kara was desperate to go. Since Alex had made the choice as Director to cancel the annual DEO Halloween party, never the fan of holidays, the gang was planning to meet up at the bar instead. Halloween was Kara’s favorite holiday, and as long as she could dress up and go out with her friends, she didn’t care about the specifics. Alex, on the other hand, wasn’t as eager.

“C’mon, Alex, it’ll be so much fun!”

“Kara, Halloween parties are for college kids. We’re adults now. There’s a reason I’m not throwing one at the DEO this year.”

“Please come with me. Pleeeeeease. It’s at the bar, you can just drink the whole time.” Kara stuck out her lip in an exaggerated pout, clambering towards her sister on her knees on the couch. She gave Alex her best puppy dog face, widening her eyes and clasping her hands out in front of her.

“Fine,” Alex groaned, rolling her deep brown eyes. “I’ll go. But if it’s lame, I’m leaving.”

Kara squealed with excitement, throwing her arms around her grumbling sister. Alex proceeded to untangle herself within seconds, shooting a grinning Kara a death glare and pushing herself up from the couch.

\---

So that’s how they’d wound up at the bar two nights later, each already a few drinks in. They sat around a table in the back of the bar, along with Winn, James, Maggie, J’onn, and M’Gann. Kara, dressed in a red pantsuit akin to Sigourney Weaver from Working Girl, was waving a bottle of alien beer around enthuastically. 

“That’s why I love Halloween,” she was saying to Alex, whom Maggie had convinced to dress up as the Britney Spears to her Justin Timberlake. Alex, wearing a pastel pink beret, matching tank top, and white jeans, was actually smiling. “Aliens can just be…aliens. We don’t have to worry about being in disguise, because everyone just thinks we’re wearing costumes! It’s the one day we can really be ourselves.”

“That’s fair.” Alex nodded, taking a swig of her own beer. “I never really thought of it that way. It’s still kinda dumb, though.”

Maggie punched her girlfriend lightly in the shoulder and Alex grimaced, sliding down a bit in her seat.

“I’m gonna go get another beer,” Winn announced, pushing his chair back with a screech. He was dressed as Spock, complete with faux pointy ears and a black wig. He’d even coated his eyebrows in mascara, which had the whole table cackling when he showed up. “Anybody want anything?”

“I could use another whiskey on the rocks,” Maggie piped up, raising her hand.

“I better not have to drag your drunk ass out of here tonight.” Alex rolled her eyes for the millionth time that night. 

“Please. I’m a heavyweight and you know that. If anybody’s drunk ass is getting dragged home, it’ll be yours.”

Chuckling, Winn retreated to grab the drinks from the bar. He came back a few moments later, drinks in hand and sporting a mischievous grin. He handed Maggie’s glass to her and then settled back into his own seat, taking a large drink of his beer.

“Kara,” Winn began after he’d taken a drink. “This girl at the bar is totally checking you out. She glanced over like three times just while I was up there.”

“What girl?” Kara had just finished off the rest of her beer, which was her third for the night, and set it down on the table with a thunk.

“The one dressed as a sexy leprechaun or something. She’s wearing green.” 

Squinting her eyes as she glanced over in the direction of the bar, Kara’s breath immediately caught in her lungs as she spotted the woman Winn was talking about. She was stunning. Shining ebony hair spilled from her shoulders and framed a pale face. She wore a long green dress along with a navy blue cloak, and a golden headdress adorned her forehead. Tall brown boots stuck out from underneath her dress, and when she shifted on her bar stool, a glinting broadsword stuck out from under her cloak. Her lips, painted a deep blood red, were sipping on what looked like a glass of scotch. 

“Oh, shit.” A low heat had erupted in Kara’s belly at the sight of the gorgeous woman, one she was trying to pass off as just the effects of her alien beer. “Are you sure she was looking at me, Winn?”

“I swear.”

Sure enough, right as Kara was about to look away, the woman glanced over in her direction. Kara swore her heart stops beating in her chest. She was even more beautiful head on; Kara felt like her green-grey eyes are bearing right through her. The woman winked at her, unabashed, and Kara floundered, ducking her head.

“Oh my god.”  
“Go talk to her!” Alex urged, elbowing her stunned sister. “She’s clearly into you.”

“I-I can’t,” Kara stammered. “What would I even say?”

“That you want to jump her bones?” Maggie offered. Kara blushed beet red, and her sister’s girlfriend burst into laughter.

“Maggie, no!”

“I’m kidding. Sorta. Just go over and start a conversation, dude. It’s not like you’d be coming out of nowhere.”

Kara breathed out, long and low. Then she pushed her chair back, rising to her feet steadily. She was drunker than she realized before she stood up. She ran a hand through her straw-colored hair.

“Fine. I need another beer, anyway.”

Making her way over to the bar, Kara felt like she was in high school again, anxious to ask her crush to the prom. Except, this time around, her crush was an exquisite woman sipping scotch and not some dorky boy with braces. She spent the entire walk panicking about what to say to her, but when she actually got there, her mind was blank.

“Uh. Hi,” Kara blurted out once she reached the bar. How she and Supergirl were the same person astounded even her sometimes. One, a hero who could lift cars over her head, and the other, a bumbling idiot.

“Hi,” the woman replied, in a voice of liquid silk. Kara felt dizzy, the heat in her abdomen only growing.

“I came here for another beer,” Kara stammered. Stupidly. She adjusted her glasses, wishing she could melt into a puddle right then and there. “I mean, I was going to get a beer. But that’s not the only reason I came up here.”

“I figured you’d see me looking at you eventually. Took you long enough.” The woman smiled, revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. “Let me pay for that beer.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that! I can pay for it myself.”

“No, it’s okay. I got it.” The woman reached out, setting her hand on top of Kara’s on the bar, and Kara just about exploded. The pale hand on top of hers was so smooth, so soft.

“Thanks,” was all she could blubber in response. 

“My pleasure,” the woman cooed, the edge of her ruby red lips curling up in a smirk. She held the same hand that was on top of Kara’s out, and Kara immediately missed her touch. “I’m Lena.”

“Kara.” She reached out to shake Lena’s hand, wanting to feel her again immediately. Lena gripped her hand for just a moment longer than usual, and Kara felt her heart fluttering. “I like your costume. Unless you just usually dress like a fancy leprechaun.”

“It’s a costume,” Lena giggled, releasing Kara’s hand and motioning for her to sit down on the empty bar stool next to her. “Not a leprechaun, though. I’m Queen Maeve of Ireland.”

“Oh. Oh. I’m sorry, that was stupid of me.”

Kara felt a little bad for abandoning her friends, but she didn’t want to stop talking to Lena. Gorgeous Lena who was dressed as a goddamn queen. Besides, they’re the ones who’d made her go over to the bar in the first place, right? When she glanced back at the table, they were all chatting amongst one another, barely paying her any attention. Kara turned back to Lena, who was asking the bartender for her beer.

“It’s ok. Not many people really know who she is,” Lena laughed.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said before she could help herself. And then, in order to try to cover up what she’d just said, “I’m-”

“Sigourney Weaver from Working Girl,” Lena cut her off. “I know. That’s my favorite movie.”

“Mine too!” Kara beamed, scooping up the beer that the bartender handed her. “I must’ve seen it a million times.”

Kara and Lena sat at the bar like that and talked for hours, until Alex sauntered over and announced that they were leaving. What they talked about, Kara couldn’t say, she was too distracted by the glint of Lena’s jade eyes. She learned that Lena was a Scorpio, and that she was adopted, but that was about all she remembered. Eventually, Kara had had upward of eight beers (half of which Lena had bought) and was feeling fantastically drunk. She sat with Lena’s hand on her thigh, the heat within now emanating from her entire body. They were sitting close enough that Kara could smell Lena’s perfume, something strong and heady and absolutely intoxicating, and Lena was laughing at a joke Kara had made. Kara was startled by a tap on her shoulder.

“Ladies, it’s time to go. Last call.” The bartender stood beside them, swiping a towel along the edge of a glass.

“Oh.” Kara looked around – the bar was empty, it was just her and Lena left. “Wow. I didn’t even notice.”

She was just rising to her feet when Lena grabbed her by the forearm, shooting sparks straight through her skin.

“Do you wanna come back to my place with me? I only live a couple blocks away.”

Kara breathed out a sigh of relief. She surely wasn’t ready for this night to end. “I’d love to.”

The walk to Lena’s apartment was brief, tinged with sexual electricity and unspoken anticipation. Kara felt like a teenager again, holding her breath every time Lena’s hand brushed against hers but didn’t grab on. They chatted occasionally, but mostly walked on in silence, ready to just be at their destination already. Eventually, Lena stopped in front of large glass building.

“This is me,” she announced, gesturing towards the revolving doors. “Ladies first.”

Kara blushed, ducking her head as she made her way into the building. Once inside, her breath caught in her throat. The lobby was beautiful, adorned with shimmering gold walls and fancy, modern furniture. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling. A man dressed in a full suit and tie sat behind the front desk and waved to Lena as she ushered Kara towards the elevators.

The ride up to Lena’s apartment was short, despite the fact that she lived on the penthouse floor. The elevator glided silently and effortlessly upwards, and Kara had to force herself to breathe through her nose, every part of her wanting to be pressed against Lena but waiting for the other woman to make the first move.

Once they reached her apartment, Lena held the front door open for Kara and then let it close behind them with a soft click. As Kara gazed around the apartment, amazed by the floor-to-ceiling glass paneling and chic furniture, Lena made her way to the little kitchen area within the space.

“Do you want something to drink? Some water, maybe? Probably a good idea, to stave off a nasty hangover in the morning.”

“Water would be great, thanks.” Kara moved towards Lena, leaning against the marble countertop as the other woman filled her a glass of water from the dispenser in the refrigerator. She took the damp glass with shaking hands, raising it to her lips and nearly shivering at the feeling of the icy cold liquid inside.

As soon as Kara set the glass down on the counter, Lena was on her. A flurry of teeth and tongue and lips, the kiss was a breath of fresh air that Kara had been waiting for all night. Kara kissed back with further, pressing her front against Lena’s. Her hands scrambled to find solace in Lena’s silky hair, while Lena’s gripped onto Kara’s hips so hard it would’ve bruised if she were human. Lena’s mouth was everywhere – her mouth, her neck, the open and exposed area of her chest. Kara knew she was leaving red lipstick smudges all over her skin, and the thought only spurred her on further.

Kara reached for the tie of Lena’s cloak at the base of her neck, unknotting it with bumbling fingers and letting it slip off her shoulders. She pushed the headdress off of Lena’s forehead, and it fell to the kitchen floor with a clank. Meanwhile, Lena was shoving Kara’s red blazer off of her shoulders and then fumbling for the buttons on her white blouse. Kara reached for the sword sheathed around her waist, and was surprised to find her hands connect with solid metal.

“Shit,” she breathed, laughing. “Is this thing real?”

“Yeah.” Lena unsheathed the broadsword, setting it carefully on the counter behind Kara. “It was my grandfather’s.”

“Shit,” Kara said again. And then Lena’s lips were connecting with her, cutting off her train of thought from anything but how she was going to die if Lena didn’t touch her right now and then.

Lena seemed to read Kara’s mind, shoving her hands up under Kara’s blouse as she pressed herself against the other woman messily, desperate for as much contact as she could get.

“Bedroom?” she breathed into Kara’s mouth, scratching her nails down Kara’s bare sides in a way that had the blonde mewling. 

“God, please.” The words had barely made their way out of Kara’s mouth before Lena was dragging her down the hallway with such force that Kara wondered if she wasn’t the only one with superstrength. They bumped into every possible surface available on the way, grinding and writhing against one another as various clothes were shed – Kara’s blouse here, Lena’s boots there.

Kara pushed Lena down onto the mattress once inside her bedroom, crawling overtop of her and straddling her hips. Lena made quick work of Kara’s bra, tossing it somewhere within the dark room. She latched onto Kara’s breast immediately, her hot mouth closing around a rosy nipple in a way that made Kara gasp almost violently. She held Lena’s head there for a while, a hand fisted in ebony hair while her hips rutted helplessly against Lena’s lap.

“You’re exquisite,” Lena whimpered as she kissed her way down Kara’s stomach, her fingers deftly popping open the button on her pants and yanking the zipper down.

“Me?” Kara asked as she shimmied out of her pants, shoving them off the side of the bed. Lena was quick to pull her dress up over her head, and Kara whined out loud when she saw the other woman hadn’t been wearing a bra underneath. “You should see yourself.”

Words were forgotten as they came together again, bare skin connecting and all but creating sparks between the two. Kara sucked hickeys into the side of Lena’s neck, while Lena’s hands scrambled to touch everywhere they could reach. She palmed Kara’s breasts, pinching and pulling on her nipples until Kara was emitting high-pitched moans. Kara slid a hand up Lena’s alabaster thigh, amazed at how smooth her skin was, while Lena bit at the rippling muscle of Kara’s bicep. Eventually, Kara’s fingers slid a path down Lena’s stomach, finding solace between her legs. She rubbed Lena through the fabric of her panties, the black cloth all but soaked through and sticking to Lena’s cunt.

“Please,” Lena sobbed, grinding her hips down into Kara’s probing hand.

“Please what?” Kara snickered, looking up to meet Lena’s eyes. The sudden confidence, such a change from the dorky girl at the bar, was turning Lena on beyond belief and her irises had darkened to an emerald color.

“Touch me,” Lena whined.

“I am touching you, baby.” Kara feigned ignorance, brushing the pad of her thumb against Lena’s clit through her underwear, sending Lena gasping.

“U-Under my panties,” she choked out, struggling to breathe when Kara did it again, harder this time. The suave woman from the bar was gone; she was putty in Kara’s extremely deft hands. “Please, Kara. Please.”

Kara slid Lena’s panties off and replaced her fingers immediately, sliding them through impossibly slick skin. Lena thrashed under her touch, twisting a hand in her own hair as Kara continued to tease her, never fully putting enough pressure where she needed her to.

“Stop fucking teasing,” Lena hissed out, glaring daggers in Kara’s direction. The blonde just smirked, tracing her fingertips around Lena’s clit lightly.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes. Yes, yes that’s what I want. Please, Kara. Please fuck me.” Lena wasn’t above begging in the bedroom; she wouldn’t dare in her everyday life, but if it was what it took for a woman to make her feel good, she’d say whatever she wanted her to.

That was enough for Kara, and she slid two fingers into Lena with ease. She immediately set to the task of curling them inside her, making Lena wail and throw an arm over her face. At the feeling of Kara’s digits sliding in and out of her with precision, Lena let out a whine.

“More,” she gasped. “I can take more.”

Kara slipped a third finger in, and Lena bucked against her wildly.

“Ohhhh. Oh, God, yeah. God, that feels so fucking good. Harder, Kara. Fuck me harder.”

Kara did as she was told, pounding into Lena deep and hard until the raven-haired woman was so tight around her fingers it would’ve hurt a normal human being. Kara kept fucking her, and Lena squealed.

“I’m gonna,” she gasped, breathless, her thighs starting to shake. “Kara, I’m gonna-”

“Let go, baby,” Kara crooned, her voice soft and soothing despite the fact that she was still pounding in and out of the other woman. “Let go, Lena. Come for me.”

Lena did just so, coming with a scream that evolved into a long, low moan. She fisted a hand in the sheets so hard they almost ripped, her toes digging into the mattress below her. Kara kept going until her orgasm had fully passed, and only then did she still, slipping her fingers out of Lena and lazily tracing the wetness around her pulsing cunt. Lena’s chest heaved as she gasped for breath above her, her eyes fluttering shut. After a moment, Kara slipped her fingers into her own mouth, sucking them clean before crawling back up the bed and kissing Lena. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Lena pulled away with a sated smile.

“That was incredible,” she chuckled, her voice a whisper. She reached up to thread a hand through Kara’s honey-colored hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Kara giggled, grinning down at Lena. The other woman was a picture of beauty; cheeks stained red, lipstick a smudged mess, and hair a nest of frizzy black. 

“Let me take care of you.” Lena splayed her fingers across Kara’s cheek, and Kara nestled into them affectionately. 

“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to. Taking care of people is what I do.”

“I want to,” Lena assured her, craning her neck to kiss her again softly. “Please, let me.”

“Okay.” 

Lena beamed, pushing herself up onto her elbows and then shimmying down Kara’s body expertly. She pushed the blonde’s legs apart, winked at her, and then set to work instantly. She dove into Kara’s pussy as if she’d been waiting a lifetime, her tongue swirling around her throbbing clit before latching on and sucking hard. Above her, a surprised moan tore its way out of Kara’s throat. She held tight to Lena’s hair as the other woman sucked, licked, and nibbled at her with daft precision. Kara couldn’t keep up with Lena’s tongue as it probed in and out of her, drawing whines and gasps out of her without effort. She was outstandingly wet, much to Lena’s delight, and the sight of her come dripping down Lena’s chin only made the knot in her stomach coil tighter. Before she knew it, she was standing at the cliff of pleasure, and she let out a strangled sob, not ready for it to be over with yet.

“Lena,” Kara groaned, pushing the other woman’s head against her crotch desperately. “Oh, Lena. Oh, fuck. I’m gonna come already. I’m gonna fucking come.”

With one more expert swipe of Lena’s tongue over her clit, Kara was coming, her body spasming on the mattress. Lena grinned, wiping her mouth with her back of her hand before lightly massaging Kara’s thighs to soothe her. Once Kara could breathe properly again, she laughed, while Lena pushed a lock of sweat-soaked blonde hair behind her ear. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara blubbered, back to the awkward girl she’d first been at the bar. She blushed crimson red. “I didn’t mean to come that fast. I’m like a 15-year-old boy.”

“It’s okay,” Lena assured her, giggling. She kissed Kara’s forehead gently. “It was hot. I knew you needed it.”

Kara dragged her bottom lip between her teeth, her eyes flicking away from Lena’s. Heart fluttering in her chest, she felt an empty sort of sadness start to spread through her knowing she’d now have to get up, make her way home in the night without this wonderful woman who’d made her feel so good. Luckily, Lena got the hint. Suddenly shy, she traced Kara’s lips with her fingertip. 

“You can stay over, if you want. I mean, I want you to. But no pressure.”

“Thank you,” Kara murmured, nodding and nestling her head into Lena’s chest. Lena smiled, pulling the sheets over them both and then draping an arm over Kara’s lithe form. The two were asleep within minutes, curled around one another in the bed. They’d sleep soundly, Kara waking the next morning to a text from Alex that she was never going out with her for Halloween ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fic in years, so of course I decided to make a splash by returning with something super filthy. I can't get enough of Kara and Lena, especially with the loveliness season 4 is giving us! I wrote this instead of a paper that's due in a few days, so..I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> If you wanna yell at me, my tumblr is the same as my name on here. :*


End file.
